With recent development of information communication technologies, a variety of wireless communication technologies have been developed. From among such technologies, WLAN is a technology that allows wireless access to the Internet at home, in businesses, or in specific service providing areas using a mobile terminal, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a portable multimedia player (PMP), based on radio frequency technology.
In order to overcome limited communication speed, which has been pointed out as a possible weak point of WLAN, technical standards have recently introduced a system capable of increasing the speed and reliability of a network while extending a coverage region of a wireless network. For example, IEEE 802.11n supports high throughput (HT) with a maximum data processing speed of 540 Mbps. In addition, Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) technology, which employs multiple antennas for both a transmitter and a receiver in order to minimize transmission errors and to optimize data rate, has been introduced. A next generation WLAN, IEEE 802.11ax or High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is under development. Uplink multiuser MIMO (UL MU-MIMO) and Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) are two major features included in the new standard.